Ironic
by Frannie-pants
Summary: After recieving a call from their Sensei, Team 7 is sent on an irregular mission. [Full summary coming later this week]


Written & Published: February 21, 2007

Authoress: ColtonsGurl540

**AN: **Hey everyone, it's me again! I know I should be working on my other stories, so please don't kill the authoress! I'm sorry, I have been very busy. January was one of the worst months of my life…

**AN 2:** Haha. Well my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic didn't turn out very well, I got no reviews!! Except one of my best friends reviewed to make me feel better. So if your reading this please check out my other Naruto fic and tell me what's wrong with it! I came up with the idea for this story _VERY_ early this morning and so I had to write it down or else I might forget it! Also this is my 11th story!! Yayness!! Well yahh, you probably want to get to the story, so here you go!

**AN 3: **this story is rated for language.

**Disclaimer: **How could a 13 year old honestly own Naruto? All I own is… this piece of Valentines Day chocolate I'm eating!!!! YAY ME!

Sakura's thoughts. **_"Doodle monkey"_**

Inner Sakura's thoughts. _"Doodle monkey"_

I will tell you who's thoughts they are, it can get confusing.

_**Ironic**_

The wind wisped softly by and blew her soft pink tresses across her face. She had let her hair grow to a little past her shoulders. A fifteen year old Sakura Haruno was sauntering to Team 7's meeting spot, for she had gotten a call from her sensei that that he had something very important to talk to her about.

As she continued on her way she heard a slight shuffling in the tree to her left. The teen took out a kunai and took her battle stance.

"It's me." Sasuke said in his usual stoical as he jumped down from the tree.

"Did Kakashi-sensei call you here, too?" She replied in a monotone voice that seemed to nearly match Sasuke's.

"Hn." He replied with seemingly no interest in the conversation.

"Whatever." She reciprocated as she lied down under her favorite cherry blossom tree. The tree had yet to blossom, for it was still winter after all.

"And what the hell kind of answer is 'hn' huh? It makes no sense at all." She said as she closed her eyes.

_**Sakura/ Inner Sakura's thoughts**_

'_Is that all that boy can say?' _

'_**From the looks of it yeah. But he is looking hella fine today! I'd tap that…'**_

'_What the hell is your problem?!? I don't love him anymore!'_

'_**So you say… and by the way it's WE and I.' **_

'_Shut up.' _

_**End of thoughts**_

"Where the fuck is Nar-" Sasuke was cut off as a hyper active blonde came running towards the twosome.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Don't scream in my ear you baka!!" She said as she hit across the head. Hard.

"Oww Sakura-chan. Why are you so mad all of a sudden? Are you on your period or something?" Naruto replied. This earned him a few more strikes to the head, therefore knocking him unconscious.

"Wrong thing to say dobe." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto fall to the ground.

_**Sasuke/ Sasuke's conscience**_

'_Dumbass, he had it coming.'_

'_**Note to self, don't piss off Sakura.'**_

'_Who the fuck are you?'_

'_**I'm your conscience, dumb fuck.' **_

'_Excuse me? I don't have a conscience.'_

'**_Well actually, you always have had one. You just really never needed it.'_**

'_I don't need one.'_

'**_Well, you kinda do shitstick. _**(like my favorite word ever :D)

**_You'll see why soon enough.'_**

_**End of thoughts**_

Sakura could have sworn she saw Sasuke give her a smirk and mutter something around the lines of 'nice one' before he turned away and she went back to the cherry blossom tree and closed her eyes.

_This is going to be a long day…_

**AN: **I know the characters didn't have too much depth and this was very short and I'm sorry. I haven't proof read this yet so please tell me if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Oh and also the characters won't be swearing this much in the next chapter. This story does have a plot; I just haven't revealed it yet. Please give me some constructive criticism on how this could be better. I love you all!! hugs computer pretend that's you lol!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


End file.
